Family
by moreofaguestage
Summary: Lily has some news for James.


Disclaimer: Not J.K.

"Fuck"

Lily didn't usually swear, choosing instead to leave such words to her better half but looking down at the muggle stick and the two blue lines she couldn't really think of anything else to say.

Thoughts floated in and out of her mind but she wasn't in a place to process them.

A kid...oh god...

What would James say? I mean yes, they were married and out of school but hell, they weren't even 20 yet! Whenever she thought of her and James' relationship she likened it a bit to playing pretend. Yes, they were married but the ceremony was so quiet, so casual it felt like something two children would do during lunchtime at grade school. It was held in the courtyard of their London flat, three days after James proposed. An old ministry wizard officiated and the reception was at their local pub. Neither felt the need for a big event as James nor Lily had any family to invite and only a scant amount of friends were able to make it in between Order duties. Not that it wasn't perfect, she smiled remembering Sirius's rather off colour best man's speech, Peter's attempts to pull Dorcas and James, James who had looked at her with such love. A large grin plastered onto his face all day as if he couldn't quite believe he could be so lucky as to marry Lily Evans.

It was a day in the life of someone else, two other 18 year olds who weren't fighting a war and hadn't fought off Voldemort and his supporters too many times to count.

Who is stupid enough to have a kid in the middle of this mess?

Well, it wasn't planned. Up until now Lily had thought they both had a handle on avoiding this situation but apparently they didn't...

How was James going to take this news? If she was being honest she didn't even know if he liked kids. Not once had they discussed having children, both choosing to put it on the back burner until much further down the track.

She sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, her hands laced around a cup of tea. It would be fine, she told herself. They loved each other, they could figure this out.

A crack sounded through the tiny kitchen as James appeared.

"Hey Lily, James said, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, "how was your day?"

"Uh, I'm good thanks but uh...James, I need to talk to you" the words sounded like they were coming from someone else, high and squeaky she couldn't hide the panic she was feeling.

James didn't miss the tone of his wife's words and moved closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." The words fell out of her mouth before she could think of an easy way to break the news. James's hands fell from her shoulders and he looked at her shocked, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"What...but...how? I mean, I know how it's just...it's just..."

"unexpected?" Lily finished, not wanting to hear the panic in her husband's voice. She had been hoping he might have handled it better than she was.

"Yea" he whispered faintly.

There was a long silence, Lily was terrified to look at James, this whole afternoon while she was waiting for him to come home she had never thought he would have taken the news this badly. An hour ago she was telling herself that regardless James loved her and they'd figure this out together but now, judging by the silence he was dealing with this even worse than she was.

"James", she said tentatively, "James, um what are you thinking"

James didn't respond immediately, making Lily feel worse, a terrible thought dawning on her, "what if he leaves me, what if this is too much for him." They were, after all, only 19 and she wouldn't be the first girl abandoned because of a baby...

Finally, James lifted his face, opened his mouth and croaked, "we'll have to move house."

Lily was not expecting this, she looked into her husbands eyes, unable to make out his train of thought.

"We have to move, James repeated. "A baby can't live here, we live with Sirius. He brings girls home every other day of the week and he never cleans up and he swears far too much."

Lily blinked, letting herself process these words. Then a smile spread over her face and she flung her arms around James.

"Oh thank god!" She exclaimed loudly, "I thought, I thought you were angry or too scared or something, I was so scared you were going to leave."

"Lily, I spent most of my school career trying to date you, you are never getting rid of me"

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You're probably right, Lily said after they had parted. "Sirius isn't the best role model for a baby"

James didn't reply, instead he spread his hand over Lily's stomach and moved his fingers in soft circles. It tickled but Lily relished the touch, it calmed her, made her feel safe.

"I love you, James said softly, "and I promise I'll keep you and this kid safe, okay. I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever."

"I love you too, James"

He pulled her closer, hugging her so tightly Lily could barely breath but she didn't care, instead she began to picture a baby with James's messy black hair she loved so much and smiled. They were going to be a family.


End file.
